The Galaxy
by MagicConan14
Summary: The Kiraboshi, with their strange motives, are attacking Takuto's port city and he, Sugata and Wako won't let them get away with it...especially when their other identites are the crime fighting trio Galaxy! This was an AU I found on the Star Driver tag on tumblr, if you don't want me using it please tell. Rating may rise.
1. To the Isle and Back

The Galaxy

Nice to meet all you Star Driver fans! This is based on a Galactic OT3 AU I saw on tumblr, if you don't want me to use it then please tell!

Disclaimer: Studio Bones owns Star Driver; raptorious owns the idea (see below for what they said). I own only my imagination.

"They were simply known as The Galaxy, and it was rare that they were referred to individually in news reports and even interviews. If you had the Stars, surely the Sun and the Moon were right behind him in their colour-coded uniforms and half-masks, and vice versa in any combination. While they seemed rarely opposed to accepting help from allies from time to time, they were constantly together in a brightly coloured trio of questionably close heroes of the city." – raptorious

* * *

From the instant the redhead washed on to Southern Cross Isle, everyone could tell he was special…but only those in the know really knew why. (No, he wasn't the Galactic Pretty Boy.) The redhead, Takuto Tsunashi, had surreal powers. He just didn't know he had them.

/

As Wako breathed the air of life back into Takuto, Sugata observed, feeling the strange energy of Takuto's presence wash over him like the nearby waves. In amongst them he could feel his anger but somehow Takuto's presence overrode his…a sign that they could be friends.

He closed his eyes and analysed the waves of energy – in his mind the energy was an infinite amount of concentric circles colour coded by person and emotion. Takuto's red circles were magenta at the moment against the white background but they pulsed with intensity every time Wako performed CPR. Finally they returned to being red and Takuto groggily opened his eyes.

Two bright flashes of light overlaying the circles alerted Sugata to the power within. Takuto had the Stars to the Galaxy.

/

After a long sleep, even longer explanations and breakfast, Wako, Sugata and Takuto made their way to the shrine.

"Don't worry, we're not going to need to go to school. Not when we've got a world to save!" Wako declared with Sugata sighing in the background.

Just behind the shrine, a huge tunnel loomed and the three ran in. Takuto was completely clueless but came anyway.

/

The mainland? Takuto didn't understand why he had to swim to Southern Cross Isle when he got to come back here.

Suddenly, a large shadow rose over them and the forest they'd ended up in. As Takuto, Sugata and Wako glanced up to see it, their marks glowed in unison...

...then a giant George Honda grinned menacingly down at them, only to find the Galaxy staring back.


	2. First Attack

A magica is a mage 'cos I think the word 'mage' is old fashioned.

* * *

The Stars, a fire magica with a white pirate captain's outfit, had a shocked expression fringed with red floppy hair and covered in a white half mask. Who was this guy? What was he doing out here?

The Sun, the only female member with a yellow version of the Galaxy uniform, then brought the unwanted guest to his knees by putting a blinding light in his eyes.

The Moon, a stoic blue-haired boy with matching uniform, stood aside with his eyes closed while the Sun kept flinging energy bolts at him.

"Hey, Su-" the Stars began, but the Moon blocked his mouth before the redhead could continue revealing his identity.

"I suggest you watch this," replied the Moon.

As the Sun went in for an uppercut, Honda brought down his hand on top of her but never managed to squish her flat.

Suddenly, radiant vertical lines of golden light emanated from where the Sun had been. Takuto rushed in, feeling like that was his cue, but he had no idea what he was really doing. Involuntarily, his mouth began to move: "Star sword Emeraude! Star sword Saphir!" and as he yelled out the names he put each fist to his chest and pulled out the swords.

"Flair! Galactic slash!" he called, performing the slashing move as he did so…and the giant toppled to the ground, making a huge splash as part of his body hit the water.

/

Takuto flopped on to his bed in his dorm, exhausted after setting up and still burning with questions. How did they know what to do or where to go? What was Sugata even meant to be doing? More importantly, what had he even gotten himself into?!

No matter. After a good rest, he might know more about what had happened tonight so he let the darkness envelop him.

The stars, etched into his vision after looking up at the sky (and the big guy) for so long, watched over him.

In a meeting room somewhere else on the island, a purple haired man declared, "We must defeat the Galaxy and remove our only threat to invading the mainland."


End file.
